1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermochromic chromic laminate member showing iridescent pattern and a toy utilizing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Thermochromic materials showing color changes between a colored state and a colorless state or a first colored state and a second colored state by a temperature change, and coloring articles utilizing such thermochromic material have already been well known, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,118 and 5,085,607, and have widely been utilized in various fields such as temperature detection, toys utilizing the advantage or unexpectedness of color change, and teaching aids.